


mfinnn uhhh true ending

by stupidloud (beetime)



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Carol says Gay Rights, F/M, Fix-It, M/M, Major Character Death of Gay Joe Russo, Post-Avengers Endgame, Post-Canon Fix-It, This is crack, Time Travel, these tags r ironic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 20:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18763726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beetime/pseuds/stupidloud
Summary: carol says gay rights and loki's a bottom





	mfinnn uhhh true ending

**Author's Note:**

> im tired and having a fun time writing for my actual fix it so i did this

ehmmmm old man rogers turns out to be a LOKI n he just like “lmao yall i was just joshin tf” n sam punches him in the face n is like “BROOO BUCKY GO GET THE OG WHITE BOY BACK TF”””

bucky like “shit u fucking right steve would never be straight…..” n he go n steves like "uhhh bruh what happened" n buckys like "bro the bottom w the antlers impersonating u n shit i couldn’t let him put disrespect on ur name u feel"

“totally” peggy answers instead n she like “now leave my husband who i love gon come home w my two kids who i also have n lov n we gon chill so this gon get awk if u stay”

“u right embaressing asf” steve respond n he go back w buck n they kiss n uhh Natasha and tony r alive also and eat burgers. and the gayjoe russo actually the only reverse casualty of the snap oh shit. bunky n steve get married thor officiates and captain marvel says gay rights. the end!

**Author's Note:**

> comments n kudos appreciated ofc
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/buckscxp)


End file.
